Sammiches
by EmbracingRain
Summary: Chad liked his sandwiches with the crusts cut off and the peanut butter and jelly spread in equal amounts on the bread, just like how his mommy and his favorite Random made them. Slight Channy if you squint!


Sammiches

By EmbracingRain

* * *

**Summary:** Chad liked his sandwiches with the crusts cut off and the peanut butter and jelly spread in equal amounts on the bread, just like how his mommy and his favorite _Random_ made them. Slight Channy if you squint!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me no own so you no sue.

**Fair Warning:** Slight spoilers for "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star."

**Date of Posting: **September 28th, 2009

* * *

"Why don't you take your _'sammich'_ and get out of here?" Sonny sneered, shoving both the sandwich and the script back into Chad's hands.

Chad arched an eyebrow at her. It was too bad she was a Random and that she just _had _to go and make fun of his word choice. If she wasn't and she hadn't, he might've continued giving her advice. Really, he couldn't have Sonny Munroe falling for him when he'd just break her heart. She really _should_ take his advice… If she didn't, though, it wouldn't be Chad's fault for what would occur. He'd given her fair warning, after all.

As he walked out of the _So Random!_ prop house, Chad pondered the lonely sammich on his plate, a little bit on the impressed side. He hadn't even told Sonny what kind of sammich he wanted or how it should be made. She'd just sort of stormed out of the prop house after kicking his feet off the table when Blondie declared she had better things to do with her time that menial activities like doing Chad favors.

Sonny had been pissed. Chad had just been impressed that Blondie knew a word like 'menial.'

When Sonny had marched back into the room with Chad's sammich, he'd been expecting something along the lines of something gross like…egg salad or…tuna salad (anything salad-y that one might find in Chuckle City) on some random bread like pumpernickel…or something moldy. Mold seemed like a _Random_ thing.

Sonny had surprised him, though. On the plate was a peanut butter and jelly sammich on thick pieces of white bread. From the looks of things, she'd even spread the condiments evenly on the bread. Equal thickness…equal surface coverage… She'd even cut the sammich into four triangles like his mommy did!

Chad scarfed the sammich down eagerly when he finally reached his borrowed dressing room (the two male _Randoms_ shared the room and it was directly across from his own dressing room at the _Falls_. From their window, you could clearly see into Chad's - meaning he'd finally figured out who kept mooning him!). He'd thought there was no way Sonny could keep on surprising him, but the sammich was phenomenally delicious - even better than his mommy's!

Licking his fingers, Chad raced out of the dressing room and back to the prop house with his empty plate (even the crumbies were gone, the sammich was _that good!_). Luckily, Sonny was still in the cluttered room wiping down the coffee table he'd propped his feet on.

"Munroe!"

Sonny yelped and jumped, tossing her rag into the air. It landed gracefully on a gnome in the corner. Sonny glowered up at him, her brown eyes dark. "Jeez! Ever heard of _knocking?_" she demanded sharply.

"Why? It's not like this is your dressing room," Chad replied, shrugging. And then, for a split second, he experienced _caring_. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed, looking at Sonny in horror. "You and Blondie got kicked out of your dressing room because I kicked out those two numbskulls!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and stood up. "Of course we didn't," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Cooper?"

"That was a good sammich," Chad told her.

"I know."

"Seriously!" Chad insisted. "It was better than my mom's!…Wait. You know? How do you know?"

Sonny shrugged. "You just seem like such a mama's boy that I knew I'd have to put up with you carrying on about how her 'sammiches' are better than mine. I didn't want to have to live with that," she explained with a smirk. She patted him on the shoulder as she left the room.

Chad watched her leave, mouth ajar.

He wasn't a mama's boy!

* * *

I know, I know! I should be working on posting another chapter of _Twelve Months of Outtakes _or outlining _Four Seasons_ so I can get it posted up soon, but after I saw "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star" I had to write this! Personally, I didn't like the ending. It felt a little off to me, but it was okay I suppose. Let me know what you think!

Love,  
EmbracingRain


End file.
